


Give Me Good

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Foreplay, Guy is a Hopeless Romantic, Just The Leadup, M/M, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Star Sapphire Corps - Freeform, Star Sapphire Guy Gardner, Trans Guy Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Guy heard a rumor about Star Sapphires, he wonders if it's true.
Relationships: Guy Gardner/Kyle Rayner
Kudos: 13





	Give Me Good

“You know I’ve heard a rumor that us Sapphires are more…  _ sensitive _ .” Guy said. He had been with the Star Sapphires for the past couple weeks, spying on the group but had managed to get some alone time for the two of them to catch up in between missions.

Kyle cocked an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah, and I was wondering if you’ve got any clue about it? I mean you were a White Lantern, you would have had a chance to notice the change.”

“I..I-” He couldn’t help but chuckle “I wasn’t really sleeping around while I was a White Lantern, I had way more important stuff to be doing-”

“You didn’t even masturbate?”

“Have you?”

The two looked at each other then laughed.

“Well yeah, of course I have. But ya know, touching yourself is different.”

“Then why did you ask if I did? Wanted to know if imagining me jerking it off in that costume would be true to life?”

Guy laughed at that. “No I just… look let’s forget it.”

“Sure.” Kyle said with a smile before leaning in for a quick peck on the lips.

It lasted a little longer than it would have before Guy was wearing the ring, but if it weren’t for the fact he was paying attention to that he wouldn’t have noticed.

“I’ve missed you, kid.” Guy murmured.

“Missed you too.”

Guy’s hand glided to Kyle’s hip and held it as his other hand stroked Kyle’s face. His eyes wander over his lover’s face, really taking in his features. He’d always know Kyle was a pretty boy, the amount of times he had called him that could prove it. But with the ring on he couldn’t help but appreciate it more.

Like how it had been described to him once, the ring doesn’t create new feelings, just intensifies the ones already there.

Like the urge he had to guide Kyle’s hands to his hips and taunt him to take it further. The urge to move his own hand lower, maybe give Kyle’s butt a good pinch. He had missed a lot of things about Kyle, the physical intimacy definitely being one of them.

Besides how else was he going to find out if that sensitive thing is true or not? Cause he was  **_not_ ** going to ask one of the ladies, that’d just come off completely wrong.

“I’m still really wondering about that rumor I mentioned.” He said it offhanded but he knows Kyle knows what he means, they’d been together long enough to be able to read between the lines.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, and hey you were the last person I screwed before hand so it’s a perfect control!”

Kyle laughed. “I guess it is? At least as good as it can get, there’s always that human x factor.”

“Besides I’ve been missing you more ways than one.” He smirked at Kyle.

Kyle let out a small laugh as he nuzzled up in the crook of Guy’s neck. Then a small nod.

Before long they had gotten themselves somewhere comfortable. They sat facing each other, Guy leaning forward towards Kyle as Kyle shimmied his costume off. His chest was just exposed.

Guy’s hands moved to help peel the costume off, brushing against Kyle’s light brown skin, his shoulders dotted with a couple freckles that looked almost star-like. These were details he already knew about Kyle but at the moment couldn’t help but linger on and committee to memory.

He took care of his own costume, his chest was long flat but he still preferred to not have people feel it up too much. Maybe someday but that wasn’t something he wanted to deal with this time.

Only a few minutes later and the pair were both undressed and ready, a couple of pink candles burning on the bedside (Kyle had laughed at them but let Guy put them there anyways), lube spread where needed, and Kyle tossing the condom wrapper towards the trash can then looking back at Guy before seeing it completely missed the can and was laying on the floor pathetically.

Guy meanwhile was too busy looking at Kyle to notice. He guided Kyle forward as he leaned back, becoming straddled between Kyles thighs. He quivered from the touch, yeah that rumor was true.

Their lips met as both their hands wandered. He could spend an eternity doing this and be content. They had to pull away to breath but only half a second later they were back to it.

“I love you so much.” Guy mumbled between rushed breathes.

Kyle pressed his forehead against Guy’s and replied. “I love you too.”


End file.
